


Growl

by Anonymous000000000



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Just two Bros making out, M/M, Skephalo, Smut, both a little shy, growling kink, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous000000000/pseuds/Anonymous000000000
Summary: Skeppy and BadBoyHalo finds out that they're both into growling.Enjoy.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 10
Kudos: 725





	Growl

Bad rolled his eyes as Skeppy fell back onto the cushioning, wheezing out laughs.

"That's.. no, I'm not gonna do it," Bad says, crossing his arms and looking away.

"What? Come on, pretty please?" Skeppy begged with a grin.

Bad snapped his head towards Skeppy, "I'm not a dog, Skeppy!"

"I didn't say you were a dog, I just asked you to do it." 

Skeppy lightly held Bad's hand and raised it to his own chest, "For me?"

Skeppy could see the thoughts float through Bad's mind as the other sighed, "Fine, one more time. That's it."

Bad cleared his throat and mentally prepared, noticing Skeppy staring un amusement.

"Look- look the other way or something! You muffinhead.."

Skeppy whined, "Why can't I watch?"

Bad lifted one hand up to Skeppy's eyes to cover them, "You just can't.."

"Ok, ok, do it already!"

"Give me a second! I'm trying to remember how I originally did it."

They sat in silence for a moment, feeling the slight tension in the air. 

Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows impatiently, "You gonna do it or-"

Bad growled closely to his ear which made him jump a little, not realizing how close they were.

"There, never ask again," Bad huffed, pulling his hand away from Skeppy's eyes.

Skeppy sat there dumbstruck, feeling the heat prickle on his cheeks.

Bad noticed Skeppy's gloating and arched his brow in question, "What is it? Did I do it wrong?"

"F.. fuck."

Bad gasped loudly, "Language! You muffin! Why-"

"That was hot," Skeppy admitted.

Bad paused, his face turning a light shade of pink, "O-oh.."

Not knowing what to do, and the tension growing tighter, the two avoided eye contact.

Bad finally broke the silence, fiddling with his fingers together as he continues to look away from Skeppy, "Could you.. maybe... do it for me?"

Skeppy looked at Bad's embarrassed expression, making sure he was hearing correctly.

"You want me to growl?"

Bad nodded, keeping his gaze away from Skeppy's eyes. Skeppy decided to not leave Bad dissapointed, taking a deep breath and scooting closer to Bad's end of the couch. A mischivious smile krept on his face as he covered Bad's eyes with his hand, feeling the heat of the others face radiate onto Skeppy's palm. 

Skeppy leaned close enough to Bad that his lips barely touched the others ear. He used his chest to help let out the lowest growl he could possibly make.

"Oh my.." Bad whimpered, biting the knuckle of his own finger.

Skeppy lowered his hand, accidentally letting it rest on Bad's thigh, "Was that good?"

Bad looked down at Skeppy's hand then back up to Skeppy's chocolate eyes. No words left his mouth, as he was in fact speechless. His eyes flickered to Skeppy's lips as he gently settled the pads of his finger tips to the others jawline, dragging them down to the underside of Skeppy's chin. 

They were so close, breath ghosting each others lips. Skeppy mentally hyped himself up, gathering all of the courage he could get. He knows what Bad wants, Bad just doesn't know how to get it. He can see the hesitance peek through Bad's thoughts and decided he wasn't gonna let Bad slip away when they're this close.

Skeppy pushes himself forward and kisses Bad softly, seeing the others eyes grow wide. Bad can feel Skeppy's hand slide up closer to his inner thigh. Skeppy pulls back to see Bad's reaction nervously. Bad blinks as both of them sat and watched each other with burning cheeks.

Skeppy almost backs down, until Bad finally broke the tension and kissed Skeppy this time. The younger man blushed hard enough to feel heat rise up to the tips of his ears when Bad slipped in his tongue and dragged it across the others bottom lip. Skeppy allowed Bad in, both of them collectively searching each others mouths as Skeppy tilts his head softly for a better kiss. 

Bad let out a deep hum from his chest which made Skeppy's dick twitch. Skeppy crawled himself onto Bad's lap, slowly gliding his hands down under Bad's shirt to feel his pale skin. Bad placed his hands on top of Skeppy's and followed along while his shirt trails up with them. He gasped into the kiss when Skeppy dragged his fingernails softly across his nipples. Skeppy chuckled against Bad's lips and pulled away to look down at Bad catching his breath below him.

Bad was already wrecked, his glasses were tilted, his face crimson, lips slightly red, chest heaving. Bad's look made Skeppy's ego spiral. Skeppy leaned back in to kiss Bad again, holding onto the others wrists and pulling them onto his hips. 

Their tongues swirled around each other, creating hot wet sounds in the silent living room. Skeppy cupped the others face as he grinded his crotch down, feeling Bad stutter a breath and losing his kissing rythm.

They both pulled back, but Skeppy immediately leaned into Bad's neck to give small suckles and kisses. Skeppy's heart stumbles a bit when he felt Bad's hands move to the curve of his ass as the older man breathes a pleasant sigh.

Skeppy kissed back up Bad's neck and teasingly growled in his ear again. Bad's hips bucked noticably and his grip on Skeppy's ass tightened. Skeppy slips a moan then shuts his eyes tightly in humiliation.

"My goodness..." Bad moans back in response, and it made Skeppy's gut flutter and ease. 

Skeppy slows his movements as that familiar feeling of bubbling uncertainty comes back.

"Am I..." Skeppy pauses, letting one of his hands fall to Bad's chest as he sits up, "Am I going too fast?"

Bad moved his hands up to Skeppy's shoulder blades as he looks up in admiration with the eyes similar to a puppy's, "Too fast?"

"Yeah, like.. is this too much?"

Bad blinks confusedly as his brows furrow, "No? Am I-I going too fast, Skeppy?"

Skeppy pecks a kiss on Bad's lips, attempting to kiss away his worries, "Not at all."

Bad glances down at Skeppy's half hardened crotch, licking his lips then looking back up to his face as his hands fell down onto Skeppy's thighs then slide up towards Skeppy's hardened area.

"Would you like to go fast?" Bad asks in a very innocent like tone despite the situation.

When Skeppy replies, it sounds nearly like a choked out whimper,

"Yeah."


End file.
